A wireless local area network (WLAN) may facilitate wireless communications between wireless communication devices. High-speed wireless communications such as is used in WiGig (IEEE 802.11ad) Signal Carrier PHY mode may require performance of high-rate analog-to-digital conversions. Performing high rate analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) may require multiple time-interleaved ADC components. In practice, differences between the different ADC components degrade the overall performance. One of the major impairments is the different DC bias of each ADC, which causes harmonics (spurs) at the ADC output. In addition, system clocks that are harmonics of the fundamental ADC rate will also result in spurs at the output of the ADC.
Spur impairment can cause errors in receipt of data packets of the signal and reduce data throughput on the wireless communications channel. When communicating, for example, at relatively high Signal-to-Noise-Ratio (SNR) levels, mitigation of spur impairment of a received signal at a relatively high accuracy level may be required for acceptable data throughput.